Welcome!
by Imbecile101
Summary: Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Shiki, Kazumi and Narumi have one thing in common at the moment: They were all waiting outside the ER area to see Mikan, and the newborn baby that she was busy delivering. How will Natsume reach seeing his child for the first time? First fic! Please don't FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume Hyuuga: **21 years old.**  
>Mikan Hyuuga: <strong>22 years old. **  
>Hotaru Imai: <strong>22 years old.  
><strong>Ruka Nogi: <strong>22 years old.**  
>Shiki Masachika: <strong>40 years old.**  
>Kazumi Yukihira: <strong>64 years old. **  
>Narumi Anjou: <strong>36 years old.  
><strong>Subaru Imai: <strong>30 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>October 7<strong>**th****, 2015  
>9:12 PM<strong>

Natsume has been waiting outside the ER waiting room for already one hour, he was sitting on one of the vacant seats and he could only stare at the white marbled floor and think positive about the whole situation. Sitting next to him was Ruka who carried a calmer expression, he was staring at his best friend with worry but also with a small smile, he knew that everything would be alright but he couldn't help to almost mock Natsume with his reaction. Then two seats away from the two men was Hotaru Imai, who was busying herself with a bag of salty crackers, she munched them with a stoic expression, she looked almost bored but always elegant looking. Then the rest of the people filling the waiting area were the three worried parental figures of Mikan, Kazumi, Shiki and Narumi were chatting between themselves on many ways to kill the one responsible for this. Aoi Hyuuga was also there for moral support to her brother. Natsume's father had just stepped inside the waiting room with a friendly smile; he sat next to his son and patted his back.

"How are you holding, son?" he asked.

"Fine,"

The man chuckled to himself, "I've been there. You're actually taking all this better than me, when you were born I fainted. Because in that time we were actually allowed inside the labor room."

"Dad please **shut up**." Natsume hissed.

Ruka sent Mr. Hyuuga an apologetic look and he dismissed it with a smile, "Don't worry dear boy I'm used to this."

Aoi came along and sat on her father's lap, "Nii-san is only nervous because he's impatient."

Natsume glared her but he didn't deny it, it was true that he was being snappy at everyone but it was only because he has been away from Mikan more than one hour and without knowing how she was. When she told him that she was expecting a child nine months ago he was more than happy, he was going to have a family and he was going to be a daddy, but that happiness faded away to fear when his Mikan made a pained expression and told him that it was time. His fears got worst when he started to wonder which alice would his child have, what if the baby gets the same destiny and ends up with an alice that can kill it slowly just by using it? God, he prayed so much that his child could have a simple Alice, or even better, his baby could not have an Alice, then they could stay together forever and make things much better for him. Mikan lost her alice because her intermittent shape, if Natsume himself didn't had given the piece of her alice stone on that beach she wouldn't ever had remember everything but thanks to that her nullification alice came back. Maybe his child would have a chance of having a nice non-dangerous Alice.

Since the ESP was defeated the rules in the academy became easier to follow, for example, now the students could go home in the holidays and in special days, parents could visit them. That really lighten the mood around the students and there were no more rumors about the academy, the students actually were closer to each other and bullying had decreased. The missions disappeared, no more students made the academy's dirty work, everything seemed about right.

"What alice do you think the baby will have?" Narumi asked cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

"If both Mikan and Natsume inherited their parents Alice than it is most likely for their child to do the same." Shiki said.

"Or, in other case, not gain an Alice at all." Kazumi concluded, "It may skip from generation."

Natsume hoped that, a non-alice baby would be excellent right now.

"I didn't sense any Alice on the baby whilst Mikan's pregnancy so it may be possible." He continued.

Ruka smiled and Hotaru threw the empty bag into the trash, "Mikan sure is taking her time." She sighed, "I hope nii-san is doing a good job." She sounded like she was threatening someone.

"Ditto." Both Ruka and Natsume mumbled.

Thirty more minutes passed and everyone was into a comfortable silence, the only sound available was from the TV attached to the ceiling, the news were on but nobody was really paying attention, they were just thinking on something, how was Mikan doing. Before going inside the ER Mikan had given a weak smile towards Natsume and cried that everything was going to be okay, he felt so lost when a nurse stopped his tracks and guided him to the waiting room, all the wanted was to be with her, holding her hand and making sure that she would be fine. He swore he almost burned that nurse's hair but after Ruka's arrival he was calmed down. But when the others started to arrive he got annoyed, especially from the stares at Shiki and Kazumi were giving him, sure they were also worried and sure it was nothing like when they announced Mikan's pregnancy, but Natsume hated being stared at, only Mikan could do that. He smirked a little remembering the day that they told everyone. The first ones to know were Ruka and Hotaru, his best friend actually fainted and Hotaru shoot him repeatedly with her Baka gun 2.0, but after the overwhelmed part of the news they congratulated them properly. Then it was Kazumi, Shiki and Narumi's time to tell, terrible mistake for Natsume and he wished he had never told the three at the same time. Luckily Mikan was there to protect him from a pistol, nullify pheromones that would probably make him a slave and stop a certain dagger to stab him on the chest, but then they seemed excited about it, Kazumi seemed to be thinking in many ways to spoil the future baby, Shiki seemed unfazed but happy and Narumi was just being too excited by saying that he would take care of their child if they needed time to themselves, Natsume mentally vowed to never left his child alone with that freak. As they told the rest of their friends they saw how much everyone was happy about it, some of them already guessed and Nobara offered some motherly advices at her, since she was already a mother of two little girls. Misaki and Nobara helped Mikan shopping for baby stuff; Kazumi offered them a bigger house and Subaru immediately stepped in to be the doctor delivering their baby. Mikan was super glad about it because she trusted Subaru hundred percent, but when Hotaru knew about that she threw threats at her brother during those nine months, and even with their close sibling relationship, he didn't want to ruin that by killing his little sister's best friend.

"Hey Natsume, have you guys considered any names in special?" Ruka suddenly asked.

"Yeah you never told us that!" Aoi said.

He frowned, "Mikan was thinking to name the baby Hotaru if a girl."

The amethyst eyed woman looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"Yes, but I denied that quickly."

They both shared a glare and Ruka chuckled nervously, "Hotaru is a beautiful name."

Hotaru's glare went soft and she smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you Ruka-pyon."

He sweatdropped and nodded.

"Say, why did you two decided to leave the baby's gender as a surprise?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"I don't know, she was the one wanting that. It could've been much easier to know the gender." Natsume grumped, "For the clothes and the furniture."

"Ah but the element of surprise is better!" Narumi chirped.

"Sometimes it isn't." Kazumi said.

"Is somebody here for Hyuuga, Mikan?"

Everyone sharply turned at the elder nurse standing on the doorframe, she cringed when all eyes fell on her, "I can assume that all of you are?"

"How is she?" Natsume rushed at her, "Is she alright?"

She nodded, "You must be the husband, and the father. Congratulations. Your wife is in the room 202."

He took in the word 'father' and nodded leaving the nurse and everyone behind, he didn't even care if he was being followed or the name calling from Ruka, he just wanted to see her and his baby, he wanted to see his family.

He marched quickly on the hall, looking at the number's door quickly, he kept mumbling the numbers to himself and when he finally saw '202' on the wooden door he stopped dead in front of it. It was like there was a barrier on it, he couldn't move at all. His future was inside that room and he couldn't even reach for the doorknob.

"C'mon Natsume." He sighed.

Then he reached for the knob and opened the door slowly, when he procured for his wife he immediately saw her under a weak like on top of the hospital bed where she was laying on, he walked inside and closed the door behind him. When Natsume turned at her again, Mikan was already giving him a smile that made him fall for her on the first place, she looked so tired and her hair was all messy but for Natsume, Mikan looked like she had won the greatest battle of all. He approached her bed and embraced her tightly winning a muffed giggle, oh her voice, he had missed it.

"Hello for you too, daddy."

He shivered. Daddy, he was a daddy.

Natsume pulled away and looked at her for answers, she just glanced at her right and when he followed her gaze to the small figure sleeping on the tiny bed his heart stopped. Slowly and carefully to not forget how to walk, he stepped closer to his baby, never stopping staring at the tiny hands, the tiny feet and…the tiny body. He towered the baby and noticed the raven hair. "Is…Is…"

"_She's _perfect, isn't she?" Mikan cooed while resting against the massive pillow on her back.

She, he had a daughter. This was his daughter.

"I have a daughter…" he cried happily, "Is she…healthy?"

"Imai-san said that she's alright."

He reached for the baby's hand and when his daughter squeezed his finger his legs got weak. It was like all the problems that he had in the past were worth because of this moment, he now needed to be grateful for what the Imai siblings did, he now was grateful for be given a second chance and he was now grateful and blessed for meeting Mikan.

She chuckled at the scene; Natsume looked like a boy that got his first candy. She couldn't help to tear up a little.

There was a knock on the door but Natsume was far too busy falling in love with his daughter to hear it, Mikan weakly allowed the person knocking to come inside and Ruka followed by Hotaru, Shiki, Narumi and Kazumi walked inside. Ruka gasped when he saw Natsume with the baby and everyone looked at him as well, it seems like they were shocked because everything was real, the baby was here and it belonged to Natsume and Mikan.

"Oh Natsume…" Ruka cried while standing on his side, he looked at the baby with a warm smile.

"It's a girl everyone." Mikan announced, obviously amused by their expressions.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Narumi asked.

"I'm just a little tired, don't worry about me." She smiled.

"Oh Mikan, she's adorable! I'm so happy right now." Aoi cried while holding Mikan's hand, both women giggled to each other and Natsume's father suddenly sobbed.

"I wish your mother was here to see this."

Natsume glared at him, "Don't say sad things old man."

"Yeah daddy, it's a happy moment." Aoi chirped giving her father a pity hug.

"Sorry."

Kazumi walked over the baby and everyone tensed, expecting him to say which Alice the baby was carrying, he stared at her for a long time, Natsume and Mikan started to feel uncomfortable, when Kazumi finally parted his lips to talk his words sent everyone, except Hotaru, to the ground in a dramatic way.

"She's cute."

"Uncle!" Mikan whined.

Narumi chuckled and Shiki glared at the man.

"She doesn't seem to have an Alice, but not all Alices users are born with them, we'll know later. It's too soon." He explained.

Natsume just sighed.

"Mikan, did you really wanted to name her with my name?" Hotaru asked, making the brunette blush.

"Y-Yes…"

Hotaru smiled, "Idiot. But thank you that really made me happy."

"But of course we're not naming her after you," he looked at her, "although you deserve it…because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't you." He smiled at the woman, she nodded.

"I understand, but it will cost you."

"So what will you name her?" Narumi asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too…" Ruka chuckled.

"I know what name we'll give her, its perfect." Mikan smiled, Natsume looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Hotaru got it before the others, "Of course, it's perfect. She even has the darn short eyebrows."

Mikan giggled, "Kaoru Hyuuga sounds about right to me."

"It's the Hyuuga curse. I pity you Mikan." Hotaru sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that happened, should I continue? I'm letting this as a one-shot for now. If you want me to continue then review! ^^**


	2. News!

**Hi so I see that you guys wanted me to continue this story and that makes me super happy! This is not a new chapter. I'm actually starting a new story for the continuation. I just wanted to say and ask a few things before you go to my profile and check it out:**

**-The baby in the picture of this story is Kaoru Hyuuga.**

**-Any ideas for chapters? Review on the other story what you want me to write and I promise I'll do it!**

**-There are clearly more babies around the plot, Nobara's two little girls (I saw three babies on the memorial book but I don't know) and Tsubasa/Misaki's baby girl! **

**-I'll try to make the story like it's really a Gakuen Alice continuation, I'm sorry if I make any mistakes in the plot!**

**-I'm sorry but I am not pairing RukaxHotaru, according to Higuchi Tachibana she wants Hotaru to be an independent woman that doesn't need a man, only her inventions and money. So Ruka might end up with an original character. (That hurts me too since I ship them). PS: Higuchi-sama even suggested incest between Subaru and Hotaru XD **

**-More evil people! Of course that I'm creating a bad guy soon because what's a story without a little of drama and action? **

**-The other characters (Sumire, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Akira and Youichi) won't appear that soon/much because well, the first chapters will only focus on family and the babies. **

**-And yes, Kaoru has short eyebrows, just like her deceased grandma and her father XD **

**-In my story, Natsume might seem a little OOCish but the truth is that he's a daddy now; perhaps his child has a power to make the black cat purr. **

**So that's it, I think I said it all… I hope you'll enjoy my stories I have big plans for them! ^^ (well not exactly sometimes I'll just invent as I type lol)**

**Which Alice will little Kaoru have? Will she even have one? Don't bother on asking me because I'll let that be a secret :P **

**-Cathy**


End file.
